


Nalu LoveFest 2015

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Smexy times, Tumblr Prompts, nalu lovefest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's prompts:  Honeymoon, Laughter, Feed my Desire, Comfort, Fired Up, Clothes, Domestic, Sexting</p>
<p>Drabbles full of smexy times featuring Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon

Urgh, I don't wanna leave my bundle of blankets - my cozy nest containing my bride. A smirk builds, my cheeks burning from the stretch of my smile. Now we've mated, my higher brain processes are functioning again.

Lucy kept prattling about 'togetherness' last night at the reception. My thoughts on the matter are a bit different. Eh, this is our honeymoon. Laying naked with my mate might be a critical error when it comes to thinking but I'm gonna take that chance. I pull the covers over our heads and savour the delicious scent of my wife. Not that I needed much of Lucy's personal pheromones to get 'fired up' these days - but last night celebrating with our guild mates meant our only alone time was after we slipped into our hotel room.

Better than wine, maybe even better than fire whiskey - Lucy's scent had always carried my undertones. Hehe, now she was a fine mixture of herself and me. I grabbed her hand and looked at it closer. The same hand with her guild mark had caressed all of me last night. Truth be told, we'd been skirting the edge of complete physical union for months and months before the wedding.

Lucy's cute little snores gentled down further and I knew she was waking. First clue - she tried to roll over and tug her hand out of my grasp. Nuh uh. Not having any of that. I wanna see her face so I roll over. I laugh. I'm damn happy. Maybe just maybe it's hard to keep sleeping with me chortling in her ears. Or, it could have been my other roving hand on her tush that propelled her into full consciousness.

"Good morning Lucy!" I use volume control and she doesn't glare; well, much at least. Heh, I've finally won the right to sleep with her. Lucy's skin is just so soft, I can't resist touching - I don't always use my hands either. Levering a leg between hers is a wonderful contrast. Did these same legs last night get hoicked up around my shoulders? Yes they did.

Under the light filtering blanket, my dragon eyes see many marks littered liberally on my wife. Lucy's blunt teeth had tried to sharpen themselves on my hide as well. I shifted a little. There was a tiny sore patch on my left butt cheek. Perhaps taunting her to do her worst wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had. Or was it? So many arrangements of limbs possible as we mated.

"You ready to begin your second day of being Mrs. Natsu Dragneel?" Now her eyes are open half-way and I can tell her brain is starting to churn. Her cheeks are flushed and the harried look in her eyes from planning our wedding has backed off. I can make her forget everything.

"Are you ready?" Lucy blinked, and bridged the gap between our faces. Her kiss was forceful, not bruising, but dominating. Ah, I think I know what she's up to. I know what my body is 'up' to, hur hur - same thing it's been wanting for years. And now we have a licence to go at it.

I'm perfectly happy to indulge my wife - let's see - it's been almost twenty-four hours of being married. I want to feel more of Lucy on top of me, so I grab hold and wiggle onto my back. Perfect! Skin on skin from head to toes. Those big breasts of hers are all mine! Pillowed against my chest, I can hear her heartbeat speeding. Lucy can't lie with her body.

Oh and the things she can do with her lips! I'm not shy. My body is a tool to be honed and used. Naked is it's natural state. Can I keep Lucy clothes-free for most of our honeymoon?

"No! Whatever it is you're thinking, just no!" Lucy pouted.

It's like Lucy can peer into my brain and read it like a book. I grin, but I can try to change her mind. "You might like it," I purr at her. "All the scratches on my back tell me you loved everything we did last night."

I live for those embarrassed faces. When she's irritated, shy, lost in pleasure, scolding me. Her emotions dance across her face so openly. Provoking Lucy gives me life. Last night though, I'd carved new expressions. I wanna see more. Time to give ourselves room. As cozy as the blanket was, I'm gonna need space to work my magic. I toss the offending bedcover to the floor.

First things first. Is Lucy ready? I take a big whiff and savour the complex notes of her scent. Lots of salty sweat. We were quite vigorous last night. We'd had our first time, and second in bed. Moved to the shower and had our third encounter. After that, fourth and fifth after waking up to star gaze. We'd collapsed back in bed and now shortly before ten o'clock in the morning I had another 'gift' for Lucy.

I pull another breath in through my mouth and out my nose. Hints of body wash - lavender and strawberries. I smack my lips and Lucy looks even more embarrassed. She's so cute when she gets flustered. I arch my hips up, now her expression is getting softer. Lucy's almost convinced. I demand, "kiss me."

Lucy brushes her lips across mine and then pulls away. Teasing minx. Two can play this game.

I burrow my hands into her glorious mane of golden hair and stare into her eyes. I don't make any other moves. I don't speak either. We'll just see who breaks first. Either way, pleasure will be ours. More delicious Lucy scent is coiling through the air. This is richer, musky and makes my mouth water.

Does Lucy even realize she's grinding? Oh, maybe she does. Her lips have quirked up just the tiniest bit and her eyes have dilated. I can only guess how goofy my face must look. Well, it's obviously not a deal-breaker for Lucy how foolish I look when caught in the throes of passion. She's had lots of chances to cut and run before now - so she mustn't mind or she's a big a weirdo as I've always thought.

Time to change tactics. I slither my hands down Lucy's back and grip her hips. I let a whine out. I want more, but the teasing is good too.

"Don't you want to do some of the activities the resort offers?" Lucy gave me her second most innocent look.

Hah! I've been cataloguing her expressions ever since meeting her in Hargeon. All the eye lash fluttering means she's got a secondary motive behind her question. I'm putty in her hands. All except for one particular portion of anatomy - and that's all her fault. "Yeah, but after the performance I have planned."

She giggles and attaches her lips to my neck. It tickles a bit, and her moist breaths move to my ear and that's where I begin to lose my mind. She's whispering a litany of lewd acts. Lucy is damn good with her words, the way I'm good with actions. Is such a contortion even humanly possible? We're gonna find out.

All the guys in the guild were quick enough to tell me the wedding was for the bride and the honeymoon was the reward for the groom. They were right and wrong at the same time. What ever gives joy to Lucy brings me happiness too. Together, we'll have one hell of a honeymoon.

**bonus smut**

They way Lucy is riding my cock has got to be as fantastic for her as it is for me. The warmth and wet glide of her flesh impaled on mine...incredible. The way she mewls as I pluck at her nipples, it threatens to unleash my magic. She's slowing her pace, chest heaving. I grip her hips and give her the help she so richly deserves - lifting her up and grinding her forward.

Her internal muscles grip and squeeze, threatening to destroy my control. Yeah, I do have some control. And sometimes control is over-rated. The bed springs are going crazy, the sweet moans from Lucy's lips are pouring fuel on my fire and we're one instant away from achieving nirvana.

"Fuck me harder Natsu!"

I thrust up. I need to cum but Lucy needs a little something extra. Language has deserted me, so I only grunt. I shifted one hand off her hips and press where we're joined. My thumb burrows and breaches to stroke her hard nub. Lucy's brown eyes shine brighter. I swear I hear angelic music.

Her screams of pleasure free my orgasm. I let out another grunt, push up and spurt. It's so fucking good, why haven't we been doing this sooner? Oh yeah, Lucy only figured out her feelings for me not that long ago. I've been ahead of the curve and known she was my special someone shortly after Hargeon.

Lucy collapses on my chest, giving me an impish smile. I grin back. Together, we'll have one hell of a honeymoon.


	2. Laughter

Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. It bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and burst from shining lips. Natsu pouted, but Lucy couldn't help herself. Very possibly he'd meant to be fully clothed and ready to surprise her - but as they say, the best laid plans of mice and men go awry.

He gave up hopping on one foot and fell back to sit on Lucy's bed, kicking off his clinging dress pants. "It's not fair, I was gonna be all suave and debonair like that last story you wrote."

"The story I said under no circumstances you were to read?" Lucy crossed her arms and sighed. Despite her stance, she held no real malice for her partner. He looked adorably befuddled, his tousled pink hair defying gravity. His state of undress added to his cuteness - boxers and socks were all he currently wore. His dragon scaled scarf was coiled waiting on the dresser.

Natsu leaned forward and sniffed. Lucy blushed and slapped away his suddenly reaching hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

His sly smile made the pit of Lucy's stomach begin to heat. They hadn't been physical lately at all - too many missions with the whole of Team Natsu. Natsu couldn't care less if all of Magnolia could hear him make love to Lucy, but the blonde refused to do more than heavy petting on jobs where Erza could interrupt them on a whim.

"Sheesh Lucy." Natsu cocked his head and played innocent. "I think if you aren't sure, I should refresh your memory."

In answer the blonde let her fingers drift to the buttons of her shirt. One by one she plucked them open. The glazed look in Natsu's eyes was spurring her performance. With a giggle she tossed her shirt which Natsu caught, only to crumple it his nose and inhaling. Grinning, he allowed it to drop.

Lucy hugged her arms, mounding her already overflowing cleavage. The sparkle in her eyes matched the fire rising in his. She took another step back and turned, only giving Natsu a side view as she teasingly removed her bra. Flinging it for him to catch, she flashed her breasts and turned back to unzip her skirt.

Never one to sit back and watch if participation was possible, Natsu jumped off the bed. Warm calloused fingers captured hers and guided the zip down. Lucy wriggled her hips and the tiny scrap of skirt fell to the floor. Natsu blew hot puffs of air against Lucy's neck. She shivered at the sensation and let loose a throaty moan. Bemused, Natsu gusted more breath on his lover's neck and down her spine. He snaked his arms around Lucy's waist and rubbed his groin against her ass.

Natsu swept Lucy off her feet and onto the bed. He threw himself overtop the squirming girl and grinned. The breeze from the window did nothing to overpower the scents of arousal. Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck and latched her lips to his. Natsu welcomed the stroke of Lucy's tongue. A purr of satisfaction rumbled in his chest.

Lucy yelped as the slayer rolled. Now sitting atop the hard ridge of his arousal, Lucy began to grind in earnest. "Touch me," she panted, "use your fingers."

Natsu reached up to pinch her pebbled nipples, a drawn out moan was his reward. He suckled one breast and continued to play with the other, never pausing with the slow thrusts of his hips.

"I need more!" Lucy took hold of Natsu's hand upon her breast and slid it down her body. She angled her hips forward a bit and whined. Guiding his fingers against her mound, she pulled aside the crotch of her panties. "Touch me here."

Callused fingertips coated themselves with her lust and slipped inside. He found and rubbed the hard nub of her desire. Long minutes passed as he pleasured Lucy, coaxing sounds of enjoyment from her. Her voice rose as the ultimate peak of pleasure swelled closer, "get inside me Natsu - I want to ride."

Natsu let go of her nipple with a wet 'pop' and fumbled with his boxers. Controlled heat flared then dissipated, leaving only ashes behind; the underwear too tricky to remove. A pleased grunt, flex of his hips and Natsu was sheathed inside Lucy. The wet heat surrounding him was as overwhelming as it had felt the first time. The grip of her moist flesh drove all thoughts other than pleasure seeking from the slayer's mind.

Faster and faster the mages moved against each other. Lucy bucked her hips forward, meeting Natsu's upward thrusts. His grunts competed with the noisy singing of the bed springs. Her internal muscles gripped his erection, squeezing ever tighter as Lucy surrendered to her orgasm. Her walls contracted with fluttery pulses, sparking Natsu's own release. He shouted inchoate words as pleasure poured through his body.

Lucy slumped forward, resting her head over Natsu's rapidly beating heart. "Imma let you off the hook for burning another pair of my panties," she pressed a quick kiss on his chest. "That's just what I needed."

"You freaked the last time I burnt your panties off you," Natsu grumbled, "you made threats against Natsu junior."

"That's not what I was talking about, but thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need me to burn off your clothes, just say the words Lucy." Natsu was already hovering on the cusp of post-coital slumber. "I don't mind." He laughed drowsily and patted Lucy on the back, "love you."

Snuggling into his side, Lucy reached for the blanket. Sleeping with the fire dragon slayer always meant being warm enough, but she liked the feeling of being covered - and hiding her nakedness from a certain pesky exceed. Grabbing hold of the comforter; her eyes were drawn to Natsu's feet, still wearing socks. A giggle escaped her, followed by more laughter.

"What?" Natsu questioned his girlfriend, "what's so funny?"

"Your outfit." Lucy couldn't stop her chuckles. "You look sexy in your socks." She pulled the blanket up and over their bodies.

"G'night weirdo."

"Good night sock boy."


	3. Feed my Desire

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Natsu scratched his head. He looked at the impeccably dressed Lucy who had just kicked off her shoes and hung up her purse. "Did I get here too late?"

"No, just a slight change of plans." The blonde smiled and moved over to kiss Natsu's cheek. With the back of her hand she caressed his other cheek and then ruffled his pink locks. "A teeny tiny change but a huge and brilliant improvement for our date."

Natsu grinned and removed his sports jacket. "And just what did you have in mind?" He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosened the dark red tie he was wearing. "This is very suspicious behaviour Luce."

"Suspicious?" Lucy giggled and ran a hand over the skirt of her dress. "You wore what I asked you to, you know exactly what that does to me." She stood on tip-toe and whispered into his ear, "You're a visual feast - you look damn good." Lucy licked the side of his neck and bit gently. "You taste good too."

She flicked the top two buttons of his shirt open and rested her hand over his thudding heart. The fire dancing in his eyes matched the stars swirling in hers. Natsu licked his lips and captured Lucy's mouth. A sweet kiss matured into a brazen tangle of tongues and moans.

Natsu pulled away, breathing heavy. "Does this mean no dinner?"

Lucy laughed, the sultry sound made the heat pooling in Natsu's stomach flare. She slipped one arm around his neck and the other grabbed his ass. "Depends. Right now looking at you feeds my desire for your body. I have something you can eat in the bedroom."

Natsu chuckled and scooped Lucy up in his arms. "Hells ya!"


	4. Comfort

Gray hugged Juvia who continued to cry, pressing her face against his chest. He patted her back and frowned at the now profusely sweating journalist. Gajeel crossed his arms, his chest rumbling with a growl. Levy held her light pen in a tight grip, prepared to leap into action. Natsu glared at the reporter who immediately paled and scuttled backwards.

Lucy curled her hands into fists, her whole body trembling, "you horrid bag of scum!" The blonde was seething. She was furious; not only for the way Tim had treated poor Happy and Charle, but for the way he'd demeaned all the Fairy Tail guild members he had interviewed. "I'm going to make you regret every last word you twisted."

"Lucy," Natsu reached out to touch her elbow, "you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do." Without considering anything further, Lucy reached for her keys.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, yelling at the rest of their group. "Teach him a lesson in manners!"

"Gi hehe, say your prayers reporter man."

Tim looked into the faces of the mages he'd insulted, lied to and sexually harassed. "Can't we talk about this further?"

"You made Juvia cry." Gray spoke with icy passion, "we're gonna show you what it means to make an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Tim pulled more of the racy photos out of his jacket and tossed them on the gravel path. "Here! Take them all!" He raised pleading eyes to the angry group. "I have an addiction - I can't help myself!"

"Let me down Natsu. I've calmed down." Lucy sagged into his embrace, her forgiving nature asserting itself.

He set her on her feet, "okay, let the rest of us take care of this creep."

"Juvia wants the pictures you took of her Gray." Juvia ignored the tears still on her cheeks and poked one stiffened finger in the center of the reporter's chest. "Juvia detests vermin like you."

Tim backed up, his eyes darting nervously from mage to mage. Stumbling over a raised flower bed, he fell. More photographs scattered from his shirt. Wind stirred the pile; sailing a picture into Lucy's hands, a close-up of her breasts scrawled with Tim's lustful thoughts.

Natsu watched the forgiveness evaporate from his girlfriend's face. She crumpled the snapshot and launched herself at Tim. Well, she would have jumped him if Natsu hadn't grabbed her mid-motion. Ignoring her screams of righteous fury, Natsu hoisted Lucy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"You guys do what you want," he shouted, "I need to talk to Lucy!" He ran through the resort gardens, jumping a stone fence and taking the trail towards the Mildean Forest. The blonde clutched at the slayer's vest as she bounced, wriggling and cursing.

Twenty minutes later, the litany of curse words slowed and the volume subsided. Lucy was in much more control of herself.

"If you're calm enough, I can let you down." Natsu slowed to a shambling walk, one hand settled firmly on Lucy's backside. "But," he laughed, "I don't mind holding on to you like this either."

"You're going all out with your honest communication Natsu." Lucy liked the view she was being treated to. With her head hanging down, she was afforded a close-up of Natsu's buttocks flexing as he paced. "I'm over the impulse to have Virgo dig Tim a grave - please put me down."

"Okay." Natsu grinned and complied. "How do you feel?"

"About what?" Lucy tilted her head back and forth and rubbed the small of her back. "I do feel a bit stiff from the way you carried me."

She gasped and let loose a moan as without further prompting, Natsu began to massage her spine with heated hands. Some tension flowed out of her body and she leaned against the gentle pressure. Small sounds of her enjoyment made the flames in the slayer's stomach jump and grow.

He rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder, "honestly, I was talking about your feelings - Tim wrote some disgusting things on that picture." Natsu hugged Lucy. "I'm sure everyone is kicking the shit outta that bastard. I'm more concerned with comforting you."

The celestial mage turned around to look into Natsu's eyes. Lucy sighed and pursed her lips into a moue. "I had time to think about everything that happened while you lost us in the wilderness." She pushed against Natsu's chest and stepped back, throwing her arms wide. "I feel..." Her chest heaved again as she relived the sick twist of her stomach when she'd read the words scribbled on her photo. "I feel dirty, like I won't ever come clean."

"Let me prove you wrong." Natsu held out his arms to Lucy but didn't move. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

Lucy blushed. They were the only people around for miles, but talking openly about their newly confessed feelings was unnerving for the girl. Lucy shifted her weight on suddenly unsteady feet. Natsu's gentle smile never faltered.

With a shuddering breath, Lucy ran into his arms. She rubbed her cheek against his violently thumping heart, feeling safe in the warmth of his love. "You should."

"Huh?" Natsu flushed. Lucy was groping his ass. "Should what?"

"Show me how much you love me," Lucy squeezed her double handful of righteous rump even tighter. "And I'll show you how much I love you."


	5. Fired Up

"I c-can't think when you smell this good." Natsu had trouble regulating his heat. His hands felt stiff and cold, but he was sure his armpits were sweating. "We only just agreed we were... a real... couple..." His words faltered as Lucy locked gazes with him.

She looked... joyful. Calm, serene - maybe even a bit proud. Natsu felt nervous. Monster butterflies were fighting an epic battle in his gut.

The glade where they stood embraced was verdant, filled with an abundance of life. Birds called to each other. Rabbits nibbled grass and the trees ringing them were rustling leaves in the breeze. Natsu had run into the Mildean forest without a destination in mind. Making his way to such a pretty clearing was only happenstance. His only urgent thought after Lucy tried to attack the reporter was to separate them with a great amount of distance.

"We're a real committed couple," Lucy said. A late afternoon sunbeam broke through the clouds, making it seem as if she were standing in a spotlight. "The words making it official were only last night, but you've been dwelling in my heart ever since Hargeon."

Her fingers skimmed over Natsu's cheek and edged into his spiky hair. He leaned the littlest bit forward, watching for Lucy's reaction. A small yet determined hand splayed over his chest; not to push away, but to feel his heartbeat. It was pounding loud in his chest, so much so, that Natsu wondered why the animals nearby hadn't fled in terror.

"You do know what you're agreeing to when you say 'committed', right?" Natsu gulped as Lucy looked down and away. "Did you change your mind?"

Abruptly, Lucy took hold of Natsu's hands and held them pressed to her chest. Pink cheeked she demanded, "does this feel any different than the way your heart beats?"

"You're not playing fair Lucy." The butterflies in his stomach all took flight at the same time. Natsu felt as if the next gust of wind would blow him into the next clearing. "You smell so good, and feel so good..." He fought to regain his composure with deep breaths. "I love you."

With a gentle smile Lucy freed Natsu's hands and took a tiny step backwards. She found herself twisting her fingers together and had to stand with hands on hips to keep them still.

"I know, you've been showing me for years." Lucy admitted, "without Dr. Nora's help I might not have come to realize everything you mean to me." Her eyes seemed to glow, "but I did realize - and I'm going to claim you."

"I can wait as long as you need," Natsu promised, "mating like I want is permanent and only death brings release from the bonding." He began to radiate heat. The fire in his veins needed room to dance in celebration.

"Waiting?" Lucy laughed.

The fire inside Natsu burned hotter, leaping with insistent force. "You said you needed time."

"I've been waiting long enough Natsu. I'm going to claim you and keep you forever shining in my sky." Lucy beckoned her slayer closer. "I love you, now kiss me."

Lucy felt tingles of excitement prickle her skin as Natsu closed the slight distance between them. His onyx eyes were so full of tenderness, Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Chapped lips connected to her mouth bringing a riot of sensation. The rest of the world fell away - all each mage could hear, see and think about was each other.

Natsu poured all of his considerable enthusiasm into kissing Lucy. He drank in her moans and gasps, sliding his tongue against hers.

"We're both wearing too many clothes," growled Natsu.

Lucy giggled as the slayer breathed heavily in her ear and licked her neck. She grabbed hold of his vest and tugged it down and off, dropping it behind them. Laughing louder, Lucy pulled her own shirt off and flung it away. She felt powerful and in control. Lucy wanted to show Natsu her commitment and would not go at it half-assed.

A second later she'd unzipped her skirt and kicked it off. She stood before the reverent slayer, head held high. "Looks like you need more help."

He fumbled with his belt buckle, hands suddenly feeling unconnected to his nerves. Lucy slid one finger down the center of his chest, causing Natsu to abandon his buckle. The blonde smiled even wider as her solitary digit made the pink haired boy sigh as she got close to the waistband of his pants.

"Do you want help?"

Natsu nodded and let out a pleased moan as Lucy worked the buckle open slowly. She pushed his loosened pants over his hips, Natsu shoved them down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. He gave Lucy another kiss, trying to pledge his devotion without words.

Lucy backed Natsu up against a tree to press her body full length against his. Hands roaming freely, each gave and received caresses that fired their blood. Natsu worked Lucy's bra free and suckled her breasts. Her gasp was fuel for his fire. Every exclamation, pant and moan was a gift he swore to remember and treasure.

The rough bark of the tree was a minor nuisance for the slayer. After teasing each nipple into a hard bud, he moved his attention to where Lucy's scent was strongest. His fingers brushed the crotch of Lucy's panties and pressed. Natsu crouched down, the better to inhale the sweet perfume. His finger stroked up and down, moving slow and steady.

Lucy's legs began to tremble. It felt so good and yet wasn't enough. She wanted more pressure and to feel skin on skin. Lucy thrust her hips forward, wantonly moaning as Natsu's breath ghosted over her drenched nether lips.

"Lucy, I'm gonna lay you down."

She agreed and with speed, Natsu had his lover laying down on her back. His large hands moved to hold her hips still. Lucy's world shrank further as Natsu took a tentative lick between her legs over her panties. She couldn't help her reaction. She shrieked, so amazing and yet frustrating. The underwear was thin and damp; hardly a barrier, but still enough to mute the pleasure.

Masculine pride bolstered, Natsu pressed harder with his tongue, dragging it again overtop. He hooked the crotch of the panties out of the way and plunged his tongue inside, lapping and suckling her clit in turns.

Lucy gasped, arching her hips up to his thirsty mouth. Her hands tugged at his hair, "come up for air, I want you inside of me."

Natsu could feel his flames wanting to explode. He'd only begun to explore the wonderland that was Lucy's body, and he was beginning to think burning down the forest was more than a fifty percent outcome. He struggled out of his boxers to lay overtop Lucy, keeping most of his weight off of her. Almost mindless with pleasure, Natsu rubbed against his partner.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist to keep Natsu trapped, not that he'd ever willingly leave such a divine position. "Why am I still wearing underwear?"

Lucy's petulant tone made Natsu laugh. He offered no answer but let his magic pulse, instantly fixing the clothing impediment. So far gone in erotic delirium, Lucy only moaned her satisfaction as more of their naked flesh rubbed in delightful ways.

She spread her legs open wider as Natsu guided the tip of his arousal against her wet flesh. He painted himself with her fluid and eased himself into her. His buttocks clenched and his hips thrust agonizingly slowly, inch by half inch.

Natsu pulled back and glided forward again, the tightness was fast crumbling his restraint. He'd had a vague idea of the sensations involved, but the reality was so vibrant compared to his black and white former guesses. Lucy's wet heat was delicious like fire. Soon he was penetrating as deep as he could, his rough unsteady strokes smoothing into a semblance of rhythm.

They made love, creating an unbreakable bond as they fumbled together towards ecstasy.


	6. Clothes

Mira pulled out the box of 'lost and found' and rummaged; pulling out three shirts, one pair each of boxers, shorts and long pants. "There's only ever Gray's clothes in here Lucy. Why would any of yours or Natsu's clothes be in here?"

Lucy tucked a stray hair behind an ear and blushed. "Um, well..."

Mira's eyes got bigger and bigger, her mouth dropped open and she giddily squealed.

Natsu strolled over and slung his arm around Lucy. "Didja find our shirts that Happy stole?"

"I thought they might have been collected up with some of Gray's." Lucy shrugged and addressed the now pouting bar maid. "Happy got mad at us and decided to 'punish' us by hiding some of our clothes around the guild."

Natsu scratched his head, "I've never seen him that angry before."

Dejected, Mira dumped the ice mage's garments into the box and settled it back under the bar. "I'll keep an eye out for your clothes."

"Thanks!" Lucy forced a smile at Mira and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Let's go look in the basement for our stuff."

 

"Do you think she bought it?"

"Natsu, my plan went off without a hitch." Lucy giggled as the dragon slayer slipped his hands under her shirt to palm her breasts. "Anything she finds now, she'll just blame Happy."

Natsu grinned, lightly biting the side of the blonde's neck. "The best dozen fish I ever bribed Happy with!"

"Now, if I could just get you to stop flinging my clothes everywhere!"

"No promises!"


	7. Domestic

Natsu and Lucy deciding to live together was easy. Them deciding where to live together wasn't. Then the discussion was rendered moot by Lucy's landlady handing her an eviction notice. Their boisterous lovemaking has violated the noise codicil of Lucy's rental agreement.

Moving from town to country was more a concern for Lucy than Natsu. Magnolia had all the modern conveniences, and Natsu's shack...didn't.

They made plans to renovate Natsu's house. Having finally united as a couple, both mages desired a home. Not 'his', 'hers', but 'theirs' to share. Work moved along at a rapid pace. Erza in charge of even a few guild mates churned out an impressive amount of work. They added a library, another bathroom, and more bedrooms. They also increased the size of the kitchen and dining room.

Forging a daily routine hadn't been hard. Natsu was more than pleased to go along with Lucy's schedule for housework. The celestial mage had to only whisper 'maid cosplay' and Natsu was eager to clean.

Lucy worked on her writing when inspiration struck. Dawn could find her sitting at her desk; a mug of tea going cold at her elbow, revising and editing. Natsu would always search her out, enticing her back to bed.

There were mornings featuring languorous lovemaking, reaffirming the commitment between Natsu and Lucy. Fading starlight illuminated slow touches and heated kisses. Their bodies would seek pleasure to chase away the dark memories.

Mornings could also feature a hasty coupling before breakfast. Intimacy was always high on the list of 'things-to-do'. Midmornings with no missions scheduled might find the couple pursuing separate projects. Lucy felt creative at odd times of the day and would take up the pen to scribble her thoughts. Natsu busied himself with training sessions and fishing with Happy.

Lunch preparations could and would be interrupted by lovemaking. What better time than now? Bright sunlight made the sparkle in Lucy's eyes especially irresistible. Natsu's wide fang tipped grin was an invitation. Sweet kisses led to hot and heavy make out sessions.

Dinner most nights are enjoyed at the guild. Natsu and Lucy have a domestic home life that is flexible. Evenings are spent together, or together with friends.

The sun sets but Natsu and Lucy revolve around each other in an endless cycle. Their bond is unbreakable. They are each one meant for the other; complete together, yearning when separated.

Sometimes Lucy writes by lamplight as Natsu sleeps in post-coital bliss. She's working on a new story idea or penning the memoirs she vows never to sell. She writes their personal love story as well as Fairy Tail's story. Transcribed onto paper, it locks the hurt away and sets the joy free.

Night finds a tangle of limbs, time hasn't lessened the need that burns between them. Hands rove and cling, hearts beating for the other as they strive for satisfaction. Star and dragon fire are a wonderful combination. They dream of a future child, blessed by the stars and beloved of dragons.

The house warming party is raucous. Gifts are plentiful for both Natsu and Lucy. Even Happy receives presents. Love has built a home that welcomes everyone. The last gift is ostensibly for Lucy, but is in fact a family gift. The box which Natsu finally allows the celestial mage to open contains the damaged old house sign. It has new paint and more words. Lucy holds it, smiling through her tears. It reads: Natsu & Lucy & Happy.


	8. Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: high school, modern, no magic

Lucy giggled as she hid. She'd found a good spot and settled in to wait for Natsu to find her. Pulling out her smartphone, she browsed the latest pictures she'd taken of her and her boyfriend.

They'd gone apple picking with the whole group they hung out with. Everyone had gone. Lucy swiped the next photo and grinned. She'd captured a shot of Laxus frowning as Mirajane hung off his arms. Freed was making calf eyes at ...both of them? Lucy snickered and shrugged. In the background of the same shot Cana was drinking out of a flask being held by Bacchus. Juvia was up on a ladder and Gray was holding her steady, his hands all over her ass.

Lucy smirked. When Gray didn't know he was being watched, he sure had trouble keeping his paws off Juvia. In front of everyone though, he was all cool as ice. Zooming in on the other corner of the picture, Lucy 'oohed' to see Zeref stealing a kiss from Mavis. On the other side of the tree Levy sat on Gajeel's shoulders and was actually busy picking apples. Lisanna was throwing fallen apples to Bickslow who was juggling them.

The next photo was more of the same sorts of shenanigans. This one had a view of Elfman's broad back and only Evergreen's small hands could be seen on his hips. Lucy blushed and went to the next. Just a close-up of a basket of apples, and the next was tree trunk and ladder. The next was her own legs half-way up the same ladder. And then an up-skirt shot.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She'd ordered Natsu to record her picking apples, not take lewd photos. The next dozen were studies of her ass and legs. Blushing she flipped forward until she got to older ones, taken as they'd piled out of the five vehicles needed to transport all of them to the orchard.

So many friends she'd gained by going to public school! Laki and Kinana were being trailed by Max holding the broom he swore was the best apple picking device ever invented. Erik had even made an appearance, dragged there by Jellal and his gang. Lucy had met them a couple of times, but couldn't remember all their names. She did however remember how Erza had grabbed the solemn looking blue haired boy and disappeared for most of the event.

Lucy skimmed the album back and forth, noting how many friends and acquaintances she had captured digitally. She browsed the thumbnails further back and frowned. The day of apple picking had been bright, this dozen or so pictures were taken indoors.

She zoomed in and gasped. This was not taken at the apple farm. Things began to click in Lucy's thoughts. She'd lost track of her phone for a bit. Natsu had also dropped off her radar. When she'd finally found him and her precious cell, he'd been acting a bit off and secretive. Then they'd left to meet up with the gang.

This...was...hot. She knew it was Natsu's shirtless body. It was a close-up of his neck scar and chest. The field of view angled down to his low riding pants. From the background Lucy could tell it was in his favourite guest room. The dark drapes were directly behind him. Mouth drying, Lucy looked at the next one.

He was laying down on the bed; hipbones on display, his hand toying with the zipper of his pants. Biting her lip, Lucy swiped to the next photo. His pants were open, his arousal confined only to his boxer briefs. She wished it were her hand sneaking under the band of his underwear.

Lucy shifted in her hiding place. Heat pooled in her stomach and began to dance in her veins. The next shot showcased one perky nipple being caressed. Lucy imagined the phantom touch of her lover and squirmed. She ghosted her hand over her own chest. Not good enough.

Another was of his tanned hand running down his taut stomach, the next his cock set free of restraints. His fingers were wrapped around his shaft and his thumb played with the bead of cum leaking from his erection. Breathing faster and harsher, she gazed at the next picture. Natsu's orgasm face was unmistakable; head turned to the side, teeth gritted and face flushed.

Whimpering, Lucy went back to the shot of Natsu with his hand down his underwear. It was lewd. It made her wet. It made her want his touch. The dark of the room made her bold. There was only her and him in the mansion tonight. Hide and seek could be made even more fun and exciting.

Natsu's phone rang. He put down the sandwich he'd been assembling to answer. A text from Lucy. He grinned and pressed the icon. A photo featuring Lucy's shirt pulled up and her breasts spilling out of her bra greeted him. His mouth watered and as fast as that, his cock filled to half-mast, twitching.

Abandoning his snack, Natsu began to hunt through the Heartfilia mansion for his minx of a girlfriend. Checking the usual hiding spots, he had no luck. Well, maybe some luck. The longer it took to find Lucy, the more naughty photos she sent. Natsu licked his lips. Seeing those fingers of hers sunk into her vagina up to the second knuckle was sinful. The previous picture was just as sexy, she'd left her panties on and was rubbing a single finger over her soaked slit.

Groaning, Natsu adjusted his hard on and tried to think. Where would Lucy hide that didn't have a bed? Surely she'd use a bed if there was one where she was - so that ruled out any of the bedrooms. The bits of floor he could see in the erotic texts were some kind of dark wood. Think!

His phone chirped again and he swore. Lucy was licking her own juice from her fingers.

Natsu palmed himself, trying to ease his ache. He took a picture of his denim encased boner. Sending it, his sharp ears picked up the music of Lucy's smartphone alerting her. He grinned and stalked off to the seldom used music room. He typed a brief message and hit 'send'.

Lucy smiled and scrambled off the floor. She smoothed her garments and ran to Natsu who swept her into his arms and took off for her bedroom. Hide and seek was more fun without clothes anyway.


End file.
